


Lesson Learned

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock and John are affected by the Trickster. Must use the words "Heinous", "Inappropriate" , and "Pants".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:XD You're determined not to pass three sentences. This is getting hard for me, because I don't want to be unreasonable. Hm. --- What happens when Sherlock and John fall pray to the Trickster? What lesson is he trying to teach this time? Your words are: heinous, inappropriate, and pants. It looks simple, but I have a feeling this one's going to be relatively hard.~Your Lovely Anon. <3
> 
> (This feels like a trap…)

  
John was miserable, because it had been a week since his best friend (okay, maybe more than best friend) had disappeared, and John missed him, everything about him, the way he made socially inappropriate comments, or how sometimes forgot to wear pants, and he regretted that the last words he directed towards Sherlock were a complaint about his apparent enjoyment of heinous crimes (the cases, not the perpetration of them).

Just has he was thinking this, there was chuckle from the back of the room “Good for you Johnny boy" John jumped, because out of nowhere a short man with shoulder length hair had appeared in Sherlock’s usual seat, “You figured it out, so I guess you get your reward."

"What on earth…" asked John, confused, as the man laughed and said “I play a trick, you learn a lesson, and then I give you the reward, I’m a Trickster, that’s how I work" and with that, he disappeared, and in his place was a very confused consulting detective, "John, what-" he started, but he was cut off by John pressing a kiss to his lips, and a murmur of “don’t you ever leave me again", much to Sherlock’s confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I turned it into Johnlock, and no I’m not sorry.


End file.
